bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Raja Ampat
Survivor: Raja Ampat is the fourteenth season of BENLINUS' Survivor series. Seventeen strangers will compete against each other whilst battling the elements. If they can learn to outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest, they will be given the title of sole survivor! The series premiered October 15, 2018, and ended with a live reunion on October 29, 2018. The winner of the season was Leo, defeating Hoop and Pat in a 4-3-1 vote for the title of Sole Survivor. Ethan was named the "Player Of The Season". Production The season and location (Raja Ampat) were officially announced in February 2017, with the season scheduled to take place sometime during March-April of the same year. However, due to the host taking a leave of absence, the series was placed on hold for a total of twenty months, officially being re-announced in August 2018 for an October start date. The season featured seventeen brand new players, divided into two tribes of nine (with one individual going to exile island). The tribe names were released in August 2018, being Batanta in yellow, and Salawati in red. Both tribes were named after major islands in the Archipelago of Raja Ampat. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the Sebelas tribe, wearing black. Originally the season was slated to feature eighteen brand new players. However, during casting it was decided that nineteen individuals would be cast in order to include an Exile Island theme similar to that in Survivor: Fiji. ClarkKent6969 (Clark) and Ghrocky100 (Alex) were initially both members of the cast. Unfortunately, the pair both went inactive for several days after the cast announcement, forcing their removal from the cast. The pair were not replaced due to the removal being so close to the first immunity challenge, and instead the season went forward with seventeen castaways. Twists * Seventeen Contestants: Unlike other seasons (which always featured an even number of players), Raja Ampat was scheduled to begin with nineteen players similarly to the U.S. season Survivor: Fiji. However, due to two cast members being cut due to inactivity, the game went forward with seventeen players. The odd numbered start left the oldest player unassigned to a tribe, forcing them to immediately head to exile island. * Exile Island: Each cycle of the game one contestant will find themselves sent to exile island, where they are given the opportunity to search for advantages hidden beneath its surface. Initially, one contestant will find themselves exiled due to the odd number of castaways. After the first tribal council, the winning tribe of each challenge will select one of its own members to go to exile island so that they may also find an advantage. * Hidden Immunity Idol: While the current rules still applied to hidden immunity idols (one being hidden at each camp), the exile island twist introduced an additional "super idol" (one which can be played after the votes have been read). The super idol is only eligible to be played for whoever is in its possession at the reading of the votes. * Temptation: During the second immunity challenge, individuals who scored two points were given the option to transfer a single point off their tribes total in exchange for a personal clue to the hidden immunity idol at their respective camp. * Tribe Swap: On Day 12, Ethan was given two pieces of parchment whilst on exile island. He wrote the names of all the players on the parchment next to a random number, which would ultimately be assigning everyone into new tribes on Day 13. As there was an odd number of castaways remaining, one player found themselves exiled for this cycle. * Vote Steal: During the post-merge, a vote steal was hidden on exile island for those who were sent there. If discovered, the holder of the vote steal could take the vote of another player at tribal council, giving themselves two votes for that respective round. It was only eligible to be used up until the final six. Contestants After receiving the most votes at tribal council, Christian was able to play the super idol, voiding four votes against him. Ethan played a hidden immunity idol on himself, therefore three votes against him did not count. The Game Voting History Returning Players